


All Apologies

by chloebeale



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/chloebeale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca can’t believe it when her gorgeous redheaded neighbor shows up on her doorstep. When she starts crying, admitting that she’s run over what she thinks is Beca’s cat, she doesn’t have the heart to tell her that the feline belongs to the old man next door. And when Chloe locks her keys in her car, she can’t help but invite her in. But even Beca doesn’t expect what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Apologies

t was Monday morning and she was late. The redhead, a senior at Barden University, was currently living with her parents. The house they lived in was spacious and pleasant, like all the other homes on their street, each populated with families just like theirs. Chloe desperately wanted to move out, but it was cheaper to attend while living at home than to reside in one of the dorms. If it weren’t for living here, she’d probably be on time to class—imagine that, showing up to her classroom without interrupting her professor and getting glared at by forty pairs of eyes. But no, she had to share a bathroom with her teenage brother, who spent entirely too long perfecting his hair, and they fought every single morning. It always resulted in her being late, and this morning was no different.

She’d decided to go without the shower, it was too much hassle, and she threw on a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt, figuring it was a casual Monday. After pulling her hair up into a ponytail she hurried downstairs, slipped on her shoes, and went outside. The bus was pulling up to the curb and she opened the front door again, shouting to her brother.

“Kev, bus is here!” she yelled before letting the screen door slam shut.

Chloe headed to her car parked in the driveway and got in, starting the engine and watching her brother Kevin hurry to the idling school bus. The bus pulled away and she put her car in reverse. In her haste to get to class she didn’t look in her mirrors—and as she backed her car up she heard a sickening yowl and a crunch.

She gasped, pulling back up, putting her car in park and getting out, going around to the back to see what the sound had been. If she wasn’t imagining things, she was pretty sure she had run over something. Tears filled her eyes when she saw it, the feline lying motionless on the pavement.

“Shit,” she cursed, squeezing her eyes shut as if the cat would disappear if she willed it so.

When she opened her eyes again it still lay there, unmoving. Disturbed by the sight but not wanting to further damage the animal, she leaned down and inspected it. Its chest wasn’t moving. A fourth year pre-med student, she knew her way around human beings. But this was different. It was a cat. She couldn’t just put her fingers on its wrist (cats didn’t really have wrists, anyway, they had paws) and didn’t know where she could feel for its pulse.  After considering in her mind for a moment she settled onto the femoral artery, and placed her fingers on the inside of the feline’s thigh for about a minute. There was no pulse. The cat was dead.

The proof that she’d killed this innocent being caused the tears to return, a knot forming in her throat as she struggled to think of what to do. She was already late for class, but she couldn’t just leave the dead cat here. She couldn’t just throw it out, either, it was a pet, it belonged to someone…oh god, and who did it belong to? Chloe didn’t really know her neighbors that well. She was so busy and there were a lot of new people on the block. She glanced around at the houses, trying to place where she’d seen the cat before.

After finding the house she thought was the feline’s home, she walked toward it, running ideas in her mind as to what to say. She didn’t have a pet, but she’d had them before, and she tried to figure out what she’d want to be told given a similar situation. When she knocked on the door her stomach jolted, knowing she was going to be face-to-face with the pet’s owner soon. She wiped her wet eyes. The door opened moments later, a petite brunette standing there.

“Can I help you?” the girl, who must have been around Chloe’s age, asked.

“Oh, um,” Chloe was taken off guard, expecting to see an adult—well, one of her parents at least, “are your parents home?”

“Nope, just me,” the brunette stated, “Are you one of those weird churchy people because I’m on my way to school and I don’t really have time…”

“God, no.”

“Well, in that case, I have all the time in the world. I really don’t want to go to class,” she admitted, leaning against the doorframe. “You look really familiar, aren’t you my neighbor?”

“Yeah, and I go to Barden, you’re…a freshman there, right?”

“I am, unfortunately,” the girl wrinkled her nose, “I’m Beca.”

“Chloe,” the redhead smiled, but then wiped the smile away, remembering why she was here.

“So…just decided to pop by for a visit?”

“No, I, um…”

Chloe stood there, clenching her fist and bringing it to her lips, biting back the tears that threatened to spill out of her blue eyes. You can do this, Chlo, she told herself, not looking Beca in the eyes.

“Are you okay?” Beca asked with concern laced in her voice.

“Yeah. I mean, no. I mean—I ran over your cat, and I’m so, so,  _so_  sorry. I was on my way to class and I’m running late and I didn’t look in my mirrors and I backed up and I heard a noise so I got out of my car and he’s just lying there and I took his pulse and he’s dead. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt him and I’ll totally pay for the funeral or for you to get a new cat or whatever just please don’t hate me.”

Seeing the redhead in such a state of distress affected Beca more than she understood. All she wanted was for her to stop crying, and she stepped forward, putting her arms around the girl, who was pretty much a stranger, against all her better judgment.

“It’s okay,” Beca didn’t have the heart to tell the girl that it wasn’t her cat—it was Mr. Henderson’s next door—and figured that part didn’t matter, “he was old, it’s fine, please don’t cry.”

She hated it when people cried. It reminded her of her mother, and how she cried and cried when she and Beca’s father were splitting up. Beca chalked the feeling of needing to hug Chloe up to that, and made a mental note to tell Mr. Henderson she’d been the one to run over the cat.

“You’re not upset?” Chloe sniffed, pulling away from the hug looking thankful for it.

“I mean, yeah, of course,” Beca blinked a few times, trying to cry herself, glancing over at the dead cat across the street in the driveway, the sight making her stomach turn, “I’m just—in shock—is all. Anyway, just come by later after class and we’ll talk, okay? I don’t want you to miss your class because of me.”

“Right, okay, I get out of morning classes around 12:30, so…”

“I’ll be here,” she was planning on skipping today anyway, and now she had to get the dead cat out of the driveway and tell Mr. Henderson that his beloved feline had passed away—it was a good excuse not to go to philosophy and she wanted to be home when Chloe came by.

“Okay,” Chloe turned to walk away but then turned back, “about the cat, could you maybe…?”

“Yeah!” Beca suppressed her urge to sigh as she walked out of her house and over to Chloe’s, a blue house with a large porch, and to the car, behind which the feline carcass lay.

Holding her breath she picked the cat up, trying not to gag and carrying in her arms to her front porch, laying it on the bench. Beca hurried inside to wash her hands, doing so a few times before she returned to her front door. She looked at Chloe, who was standing in the driveway looking irritated.

Concerned and slightly curious, Beca left the house again and crossed the street to find out what was going on. It was clear that this girl was already not having a very good day.

“What’s wrong?” she asked when she reached the girl, who was staring at her car with the kind of fury only a redhead can possess.

“I locked my keys in my car,” Chloe replied with exasperation.

“Oh. Don’t you have a spare inside your house?”

“I’m locked out of my house.”

“Oh. Shit.”

“Yeah, can I come in and use your phone? Please? God, I’m so sorry, I’ve completely ruined your morning. I killed your cat, and then I have to come inside your house and you don’t even know me you probably think I’m some kind of freak…”

“I really don’t think that, it’s okay, you can use my phone, come on,” Beca stated, leading her back across the street again.

Chloe followed her and the two of them went inside of her house, both of them glancing at the dead cat on their way in. Beca grabbed her cordless house phone off of the living room table and thrust it into Chloe’s hands before dropping down onto the couch. Her neighbor thanked her and dialed a number, chatting animatedly to someone—her parents, Beca figured, on the phone as she paced the room. When the phone call had ended, Chloe dropped down onto the couch and handed the phone back to the other girl.

“Thanks. Dad said he’ll come by when he can, but it’ll probably be a few hours,” she murmured apologetically, “so I can go take a walk or something…”

“Are you serious? Just stay here and hang out with me, it’s no big deal,” Beca shrugged, leaning over and hanging the phone up on its receiver.

“I think I’ve done enough to ruin your day. I should go. Thanks for letting me use your phone, that was sweet of you,” Chloe stood up and Beca grabbed her arm.

“Please stay. I want you to. I mean, it’s the least you could do given that you ran over my cat…”

Beca felt a little guilty for lying, but it was for the best. She didn’t want Chloe to have to go through the whole ordeal again and to have to tell the real pet owner what had happened to his beloved feline. Besides, she didn’t want Chloe to leave. Beca didn’t really have any friends. It was the beginning of the year and she’d just moved in with her father against her will and she didn’t really have much in her life that didn’t suck. Although she didn’t really know her, she had already decided Chloe fell into  _the didn’t suck_ category. After all she’d managed not to annoy her yet, and Beca was weirdly not bothered by her unlike most of humanity. Those blue eyes locked on her and she felt her heart beat a little faster, hoping the girl would cave in and agree to stay.

“Alright, fine, I’ll stay,” Chloe moved back to sit down, bumping Beca in the process, “Sorry.”

“Enough apologies,” Beca smiled, patting her leg—why was she doing that?—before trying to make conversation, “so, what year are you at Barden? What’s your major?”

“Senior. Pre-med.”

“Oooh, Doctor Chloe, nice. I’m a freshman, undeclared.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure out what you want to do,” Chloe stated with a grin.

“Oh, I already know what I want to do…” Beca shot back, looking at the inquisitive expression on her neighbor’s face, “I’m going to be a deejay. Well, a producer, eventually, but I want to make music. I’ve always known that. I might not have known the word for it when I was a kid, but it’s always what I’ve been into. My dad just thinks it’s a waste and I swore to my mom I’d go to college so here I am. Dad’s a professor at Barden so I can go for free, and given that my mom doesn’t have enough money to send me to college, it’s pretty much my only choice. My parents are divorced; by the way, that’s an important part of the story. Dad’s remarried, to Sheila, the step monster. She’s evil. I’ve been living with them for a few months and it’s hell, god I wish I lived in a dorm instead. Wow, sorry, I’m rambling.”

“Didn’t you say enough apologies? Besides, I don’t mind. This is us getting to know each other.”

“Is it? Cool. What about your parents?”

“They’re together…barely, though. I have a little brother; he’s in high school and super annoying. But loveable sometimes. I’ve lived here all my life and—“ she sighed, “I like medicine, I’m good at it, but it’s not my passion. My passion is music, too. I’m in an acapella group with my best friend and we’re really great, actually, even though last year we…”

“Wait a minute. Acapella? Like, Glee type shit? I would have never pictured you…doing that,” Beca laughed openly and Chloe furrowed her eyebrows.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just, it’s dorky, I dunno.”

“It’s not dorky! It’s actually really cool and you would know that if you tried it. We’re having auditions soon, you should come! We need more people, everyone graduated last year so it’s just Aubrey and I.”

“Ugh, yeah, no. I’ll pass.”

“Please?”

“Oh, geez, not the puppy eyes. Listen, I’m flattered, but I don’t sing. It’s nothing personal, I just. I’m not gonna do that. But it’s cool that you do. I’m sorry for calling it dorky; you’re obviously not a dork so it doesn’t matter anyway.”

“How am I  _obviously_  not a dork? I’m totally a dork. I’m okay with that. I’m secure in my dorkiness.”

“Just—you’re like, pretty and shit. You’re wearing sweatpants and a ponytail and you look like you just stepped out of a magazine or something.”

“Pretty and shit? Wow, that was almost a compliment,” Chloe grinned, “thanks, but I’m really not that great looking. I think you’re just being nice to me because I cried my mascara all over your shirt.”

“Maybe,” Beca smirked, “Anyway, since you’re gonna be here a while, is there anything you want to do?”

“Honestly?” Beca nodded at the question and Chloe continued, “I really need a shower. I was running late and so I didn’t take one but I feel really skanky and…wow, here I am asking you for something else. I really owe you, seriously.”

“A shower it is, come on,” the brunette got up and led Chloe upstairs and grabbed her a towel from the hall closet, showing her to the bathroom.

She stood in the hallway, listening for the sound of the water coming on but hearing nothing.

“Uh, is everything okay?” Beca asked awkwardly.

“No, I can’t figure out your knobby thingies,” Chloe admitted from inside the bathroom, “can you show me…which way to turn it?”

Without hesitation Beca burst into the bathroom, not having thought that Chloe would already be naked. She blushed immediately upon seeing the redhead’s nude form, covering her eyes.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t know you were—“

“I don’t shower with clothes on. You know, like normal people. Now uncover your eyes and show me how to work your stupid shower.”

Heeding her words, Beca uncovered her eyes. She glanced at Chloe’s body again on accident, and then turned her attention to the shower. She showed Chloe how to turn the showerhead on, and a stream of water came rushing out, soaking the girl’s naked body. Beca bit her lip, moving backward to get out of the shower. She tripped over the edge and sprawled over, Chloe catching her by the shirt and pulling her back upright.

“Thanks,” Beca murmured.

The two of them looked at each other for what felt like several minutes, Beca standing there right beneath the showerhead, completely dressed, and Chloe a foot away, naked and wet. The water continued to rain down on her.

Without a word, Chloe moved forward, pressing Beca against the shower wall and kissing her suddenly. The brunette gasped, having been thinking about this since she’d first turned up on her doorstep, and kissed her back, her hands settling around the girl’s waist. Their kisses grew faster and more desperate, and Beca walked forward, pushing Chloe against the adjacent wall, her clothes getting soaked as she kissed her, mouths searing hot against each other.

“Oh,” Chloe gasped softly when Beca’s teeth dragged across her neck, “wow, you’re…that feels…you should take off your clothes, too.”

“I just met you,” Beca said, pretending to be taken aback and for a moment Chloe thought she was serious, so she rolled her eyes and laughed, pulling her soaked shirt over her head. “You’re making a hell of a first impression, by the way.”

A second pair of hands joined hers, and soon Beca stood stark naked next to the girl she’d met less than an hour ago. She figured hey, it was college, this stuff was normal, right? If you’re attracted to someone, go for it; don’t waste time, at least that’s what she was telling herself right now—she hadn’t really been attracted to anyone in a while. She was picky.

Once her clothes were lying in a wet pile on the tile floor, Beca pinned Chloe against the wall again, the warm water hitting their bodies. Her hands explored every inch of her, starting with her broad shoulders, fingers sliding across her strangely muscular arms, trailing across collarbones with her mouth not far behind. And then her hands found breasts, thumbs circling nipples, bringing her mouth to one as her fingers tweaked the other. Chloe was gasping in pleasure, her fingernails digging into Beca’s back.

“This is not how I thought all this was gonna go,” she said between gasps, “but I’m not complaining.”

Beca smirked, bringing her slender leg between Chloe’s thighs, her knee brushing her center.

“I’m glad you’re not complaining,” the brunette responded, kissing her lips and moving her knee deliberately, teasing her.

A few breaths left Chloe’s mouth.

“You’re mean,” she choked out, unbelievably turned on by this highly attractive girl and her actions. Everything she did was so smooth, so deliberate.

“You like it,” Beca’s teeth sank into her neck again, her leg withdrawing and her fingers sliding down Chloe’s torso, resting just above where she knew the girl was desperate to be touched, “don’t you?”

“I…do,” she murmured, grabbing Beca’s hand and thrusting it toward her.

Beca chuckled at her impatience, a finger tracing her entrance mockingly. Chloe moaned and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing again, taunting her by running her finger along the slit before she finally slid it inside. With one finger inside of her, Beca moved it in and out, listening to Chloe’s sounds of pleasure. She then brought her thumb to her clit, rubbing circles while she continued with the other motion. If Beca was to choose one part of her body that she was talented with, she would say either her ears or her hands. Her ears because they allowed her to make seriously great mixes and her hands for similar reasons. She was always turning knobs and spinning tracks and pushing buttons, her fingers were dexterous and strong, and girls had never complained before when she’d used them—but Chloe was vocal, more than she’d ever heard someone be, and it was really turning her on.

The acoustics in the shower amplified Chloe’s moans and gasps, and Beca quickened her pace, hearing and feeling that the redhead was close to her breaking point. She silenced her with a kiss, her tongue entering her mouth as her fingers continued to pleasure her, and Chloe bit down on her lips as she came, the orgasm rippling over her body. Numb to everything, she could barely feel the warm water still pounding down on them, and she leaned against the shower wall, out of breath and practically unable to stand upright.

“Your fingers,” she gasped in an awestruck manner.

“So I’ve heard,” Beca smirked, placing a kiss on the side of Chloe’s head then feeling weird about it, as she didn’t really know what was going to come of what had just happened, “Well, you’d better get cleaned up.”

“Wait, but I want to…return the favor,” the redhead pouted, her eyes drifting along Beca’s body, “you’re really sexy,” she said, managing to step forward, putting her arms around the brunette’s waist before lowering them to her butt, her smile widening as she did so.

“You can return the favor, after all, I really want to see how good you are with your mouth, but I know you wanted a shower so take the shower, and I’ll be in my bedroom,” Beca offered with a grin.

“Fine,” Chloe sighed, bringing her lips in close so that she could kiss Beca, “is this weird?”

“It’s different, but not bad,” she promised, stepping out of the shower and drying herself off with the towel she’d gotten for Chloe.

Beca picked up her wet clothes and waved awkwardly to the redhead before going to her bedroom, putting the wet clothes in the hamper and getting into her bed. There was no point in getting dressed all over again if Chloe was just going to come in there and take it all off again, she figured, so she settled into bed and absently watched television.

The girl stepped into her room several minutes later, the towel wrapped around her body.

“How was your shower?” Beca asked when she saw her standing there.

“Good. Although I ended up…getting myself off again after you left.”

“Damn, talk about stamina,” the brunette joked, her eyes widening when Chloe dropped the towel, “Jesus, you’re fucking gorgeous.”

“I’m glad you think so,” she purred, stepping toward the bed, enjoying Beca’s gaze on her, “But let’s talk about you now.”

Chloe pulled the covers off of Beca, openly looking at her body. She was petite, short and pretty skinny, but her thighs were full and luscious, her breasts were ample despite her size and the curve of her hips was absolutely delicious. She smirked, climbing on top of the girl and giving her a slow kiss, her fingers tangling in Beca’s wet hair.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this right now,” Chloe admitted, “I don’t normally do this.”

“What, run over your neighbors cats then let them fuck you in their shower? I should hope you don’t normally do that, we’ve got some pretty ugly people living on this street, and I’d be a little concerned about the feline population.”

“Fuck. I really am sorry about the cat. What was his name?”

This really wasn’t stimulating pillow talk, and Beca couldn’t carry on the lie now. She couldn’t invent a name, take it further, and keep lying, not now that she’d just given Chloe an orgasm, not now that the redhead was on top of her like this, her blue eyes trained on her.

“Uhm, funny thing…the cat…isn’t mine.”

“What do you mean the cat isn’t yours?”

“I mean that was Mr. Henderson’s cat, not mine, I just didn’t have the heart to tell you that you had the wrong house…” Beca braced herself for the worst.

“Oh. Well. Okay. I’m glad you lied, because of all this, but…he needs to know about his cat.”

“Let me tell him, okay? I was planning to anyway and I know him pretty well. He’s a cool dude, it’s cool, just let me tell him. Now enough talk about the cat, I heard something about you returning a favor and I’m cashing in on that promise now,” Beca smirked, giving Chloe a kiss, “so, acapella girl, how are you with your mouth?”

Chloe laughed.

“Very good, I’m told. And I can tie a cherry stem with my tongue. FYI,” she winked, moving down and looking at Beca’s body again.

She pushed Beca’s thighs apart and brought her head between them, not hesitating as she plunged in. Her tongue found Beca’s clit like a magnet to a paperclip, and she licked softly, swirling her tongue around with a playful movement.

The brunette gasped, her hands closing over the sides of Chloe’s head as her hips rolled forward. She thrust herself into the other girl’s mouth without any control, and she could feel the blush rise to her cheeks as she did so. Chloe didn’t seem to mind, her tongue diligently weaving inside of her, with all the quickness of a snake’s, and Beca closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations.

Chloe was good with her mouth alright, and she wasn’t shy—she began using her fingers as well, bringing two inside of her and thrusting with a surprising force, knocking all the air out of Beca for a moment. Her heart started again once the redhead started sucking on her clit, and she realized that it wouldn’t be long before she lost it, she was close already.

Beca opened her eyes again, wanting to take in the sight of Chloe, her head bobbing as her mouth pleasured her, and her breasts heaving as she breathed between licks. The mere sight would have sent her over the edge but paired with the action it did the trick. She felt the familiar warmth enveloping her and she sighed as Chloe withdrew her head from between her legs.

“So?” the redhead asked curiously.

“You weren’t wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back on tumblr but just noticed I never posted it on here.


End file.
